It's Not What You Think
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy and Evan have a fight over a wrong place, wrong time situation. M/M Angst, Fluff, Sap


**title: **It's Not What You Think  
**authors: dreamscarred**  
**rating**: M  
**pairing:** Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
**summary:** Randy and Evan have a fight over a wrong place, wrong time situation  
**warnings:** swearing, fluff, angst, sap  
**beta:** none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**disclaimer: **not mine  
**note: **Fic was requested on my fic request thread on livejournal by **kalijackson** . Hope you like it.

"Get the fuck out you whore," Evan threw Randy's luggage at him. "I can't fucking believe you," Evan had tears of anger streaming down his face.

"It's not what you think," Randy held his bag tried to explain to Evan what he had seen. "Evan, listen."

"No I should have listened to everyone else. Your nothing but a slut, a liar, when you think my backs turned you go after the first piece of ass that saunters your way," Evan snarled looking for something else to throw at Randy.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't want to do anything," Randy tossed his bag down walking towards Evan.

"I waste a year with you I wonder how many other floozies you've fucked when I'm not around," Evan saw a bottle of whiskey he had planned on sharing with the tattooed man tonight for their anniversary. An anniversary Evan had specially flown out for to spend with Randy as a surprise because he was not on this house show loop.

Evan had went down to the bar to find Randy to seduce him upstairs for drinks a bubble bath and a massage but that had all been ruined but the sight that had greeted him when he had entered the bar. Randy sat by John with NXT Rookie Justin Gabriel perched on his lap draped all over Randy.

"Evan I was trying to shove him off, why won't you hear me out," Randy ducked as Evan scaled the whiskey bottle at him the bottle hitting the wall shattering in a million pieces.

"I heard John say yeah smack that ass," Evan sniffed has the tears continued to fall. "We're through."

"It was a rib, they got him drunk and threw him at me, Evan, baby I love you," Randy grabbed the younger man pulling him against him has he shook trying not to cry wanting nothing more to get the chance to explain everything to Evan.

"Get your filthy hands off me," Evan shoved Randy away. "If you won't leave I will," Evan turned on his heel storming towards the door.

"Evan please don't leave me," Randy's hand reached out for him only to be slapped away.

"Fuck you Randal Keith Orton!" Evan slammed the door and Randy fell to his knees in tears pulling out a small black box that was to be his anniversary gift to Evan.

Evan stomped down the hall seeing John Cena coming towards him.

"Oh shit," John saw the rage in the young man's eyes. "Evan stop," the older man hit the wall as Evan shouldered him as he went past. "He's innocent it's mine and Sheamus' fault," John yelled down the corridor at him.

"Shut it John, you're his best friend of course you'd lie for him," Evan was fuming his eyes were puff and red from crying in the hotel room.

"I'm not lying god your thick headed just like your boyfriend can be, fuck. Randy wouldn't fuck another thing even if you forced his dick in," John chased after Evan stopping him before he could enter the elevator. "He's infatuated with you, Evan."

"Alright then explained to me what Justin was doing lap dancing him," Evan crossed his arms glaring at John.

"Sheamus and I thought it would be a hoot to get the rookies loaded off their ass," John began explaining. "Wade handles his liquor better than me but Justin well he just became a massive ho he was bumping and grind everyone."

"Yeah well why was he doing it to a taken man," Evan sneered.

"Because Sheamus and I put him there to for a laugh, to piss off Randy, who had been a sour puss all night because he was missing you on your anniversary. Moaning will Evan like what I got him, or I miss him and it will be so lonely in bed tonight."

"He was say those things," Evan wasn't sure he was believing all John was saying but a part of him want to so badly.

"You walked him as he landed and started being all grabby at Randy's body to pull himself up before he fell to the floor," John finished. "I'm sorry we shouldn't have pulled the rib. He's been nothing but faithful I swear Evan he never strays even though most people would think he would."

"You swear on your life this is the truth?" Evan was starting to feel guilty for screaming and throwing things at Randy.

"On my life," John made sure Evan was looking in his eyes to see the truth of his words.

"I've got to go back," Evan bit his lip and John let him pass. Evan opened the room door reentering the room looking for Randy who he found lying face down in a pillow.

"Just go away," Randy sobbed.

"Randy," Evan quickly got on the bed pulling the other man into his arms. "John told me everything, I should have listened you. I'm sorry for being so irrational."

"Evan, I know it looked bad you had every right to react that way," Randy ran his finger tips over the nape of Evan's neck. Evan giggled a little.

"Funny that I was the one to over react when on TV that's your job," Evan pulled back staring in Randy's tear stained face.

"We both look a mess. Some way to celebrate our anniversary," Randy laughed placing a quick peck on Evan's lips.

"I kind of broke my present to you," Evan blushed looking over at the wall that was stained a faint amber color from the whiskey.

"It's ok, you coming back is all the gift I need. Here," Randy handed Evan a black box velvet box. Evan opened the box revealing a silver band engraved with a snake.

"It's beautiful," Randy pulled it out of the box and slid it on Evan's finger.

"Like you," Randy kissed ring and rolled to lay his head in Evan's lap.

"Well the booze is gone but there is more to that gift besides that bottle of Jack," Evan stroked Randy's shaved head.

"Yeah like what?" Randy smiled.

"Bubble bath," Evan winked.

"I can handle one of those right about now," Randy sat up and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Evan was confused.

"Ordering us some wine go get the bubbles ready," Randy began talking to room service. Evan got up to draw the bath happy that their first anniversary was not going to be their last.


End file.
